Age ain't nothing but a number
by dragon tears1
Summary: Lily Evans menait une vie bien normal,enfin a part le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière.Jusqu'a ce qu'un nouveau professeur arrive et qu'elle en tombe amoureuse... TERMINER
1. Default Chapter

Lily Evans se tenait devant la gare 9 ¾. Un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres.Elle avait eu la plus belle fête qu'une fille de 16 ans aurait pu avoir.En d'autre mot : Pétunia n'était pas la!!Elle regarda la gare grouillée de monde et essaya de trouver ses amies.Elle sourit en apercevant une fille a la tête châtaine lui faire de grand signe de la main en criant après ceux qui la bousculait.

La tête châtaine,du nom de  Vanessa Carter , fit son chemin dans la foule en poussant  les gens qui se trouvait devant elle.Quand elle arriva devant elle ,les cheveux,coupé en dessous des oreilles, dans tout les sens a force de pousser les gens , un sourire accrocher a la figure et ses yeux vert forêt pétillant elle lui sauta littéralement au coup.

-Alors ma vieille comment sa va??demanda t-elle.Ta sœur ta pas encore tuer on dirait hein?

Lily rie, cette fille pouvait mettre de la vie même dans un enterrement.Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

-Hé non ,pas encore mais cette fois je te jure que c'est passée proche!

Elle rirent de bon cœur.Elle se séparèrent.Dans les quatre amies,ses deux la étaient comme les doigts de la main.

-Ta vue Stéph?demanda Vanessa en scrutant la gare.

-Non et toi?demanda Lily.

-Non….attends..elle est la HEY! STÉPHANIE!non pas toi…STÉPHANIE GUIDON!

Une jeune fille au cheveux noir se tourna vers elle.Lorsqu'elle les reconnue elle vint vers eux.

-Salut les filles!Alors les vacances?

-Emmerdante.dit Vanessa

-Chiante.Toi?demanda Lily.

-Pas si pire.

Elles entrèrent dans le train et se trouvèrent un compartiment.

-Je me demande qui va être le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les forces du mal cette année.dit Vanessa 

-Hé c'est vrai! Le vieux fou de l'année passer a prit sa retraite!dit Stéphanie.

-Vous savez ce que j'ai entendu dire?dit Vanessa malicieusement.

-Non quoi?dit Lily avec un sourire,si on voulait les  meilleurs potins fallait aller la voir.

-Y parait que le nouveau prof est vraiment mignon et jeune!!!

-Non?dirent les deux autres filles.

-Ouais et il a un assistant vraiment mignon aussi qui lui a 20ans.

-Non???

-Ouais!Et le prof,de défense il a 24 ans!!!

-NON???

-OUI!!!Vous êtes sourde ou quoi???

Stéphanie et Lily se mirent a rire tandis que Vanessa se demandait pourquoi.Elle n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus vite dans le monde mais quand elle voulait ,sa faisait peur.

Le compartiment et une fille au cheveux brun long entra.Ses yeux noirs se posant des questions en voyant ses amies se rouler par terre.Vanessa s'approcha d'elle.

-S'il te plaît!Aide moi!!!lui demanda t-elle.

Élizabeth soupira et entra dans le compartiment.

********************************************************

Plus tard,elles entrèrent dans la grande salle et allèrent s'asseoir a la table des Gryffondors.

-Alors ils sont où les nouveaux prof?demanda Élizabeth.

-Aucune idée, répondit Stéphanie.Mais y'a trois chaise de libre.

-Y'a peut-être un nouveau prof. Demanda Lily.

-Encore?demanda Vanessa.Sa va faire beaucoup a endurer!

Les trois autres filles rirent.

-Chut!!!dit Lily, Dumbledore se lève!

Le vieil homme se leva et regarda ses élèves avec un léger sourire.

-Cette année,commença t-il, nous avons aceuillie de nouveau élève,les premières années,et nous allons avoir trois nouveaux professeurs.Deux,de Défense contre les forces du mal et une Pour la potions.Par qui commençons nous?Voici Kathy Frost ,professeur pour la potions.

Une femme dans la vingtaine entra ,ses cheveux blond scintillait a la lueur de la lumière,mais elle avait un air glaciale,alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises vides.

-Et les deux ,oui deux,professeur Contre les force du mal.James Potter et Sirius Black.

Deux grands homme au cheveux noir entrèrent dans la salle en faisait des salut.Ils allèrent s'asseoir au deux autres chaise innocupé.

Dumbledore continua son discours,mais Lily n'écoutait pas.Elle regardait son nouveau professeurs,celui qui avait des lunettes parlé avec son collègue au cheveux noir couper cours.Il avait quelque chose de spécial que les autres n'avait pas….

-Lily , qui tu regarde comme sa?demanda Vanessa a voix basse.

-Le professeur au lunettes.dit elle dans un murmure.

Vanessa regarda et sourit.

-Mouais il est mignon mais je préfère celui a coter,avec les cheveux coupé court.lui dit-elle.

Lily se retourna vers elle.

-Toi?Vanessa Carter ,L'indépendante de Poudlard trouve un prof. mignon ? Wow, sa c'est de l'avancement.

-Tu devrais pas parler!!!

-Si je peut!dit Lily en lui jetant une patte de poulet en pleine figure.

-C'est la guerre que tu veut alors tu vas l'avoir…..

-Van?

Vanessa se leva sur la table et cria a plein poumon,au plus grands malheur des anciens enseignant et au plaisir  de Dumbledore :

-FOOD FIGHT!!!!!

« Oh non….» se dirent les professeur.

Et la bataille commença.La nourriture était lancé de partout et personne n'y échappait.Sirius Black avait regarder la jeune fille qui avait crié la bataille et son cœur avait fait un bon.Il n'avait jamais vu de  fille qui avait crié sa quand lui était a l'école!James Potter regarda la jeune fille qui avait manger la puré en pleine face . Son souffle en fut coupé.Elle était vraiment belle.Il secoua la tête et se leva pour planter une tarte en pleine figure a Sirius.

_C'est une élève,James.Une enfant!_

_C'est une élèves Sirius,une enfants!_

Voilà se qu'était les dernières penser des deux professeurs.

************************************************************

VOILA!!!!!j'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS ALLER AIMER!!!!POUR SA FAUT M'ENVOYER UN REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Un amour qui coute cher

Un amour qui coûte cher.

CLAC , CLAC, CLAC.

On ouvrit une porte de métal et y fait entrer une jeune fille au cheveux roux.Elle s'assit ,comme elle faisait depuis presque un ans.Elle regarda la table.Elle avait maintenant 18 ans.Elle soupira en regardant  la table défréchie qui n'avait sûrement pas été peinte depuis des années.Elle regarda au alentour,vit la caméra de surveillance qui était accroché dans le coin du mur,exactement comme les moldu.Elle releva la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la femme qui l'interrogeait.      

Elle se mit en face de Lily  et la regarda,en pitié et «compassion»  .

-Alors Lily.Va tu enfin nous dire ce qui c'est réellement passer?dit elle de sa voix mielleuse.

Lily soupira.Elle le lui avait dit des centaines de fois.Mais jamais,jamais,elle ne voulait l'écouter.Elle ne comprenait pas.Lily ne disait pas ce que cette femme voulait entendre.

-Je vous l'ai dit des millions de fois.On s'aimaient et ont s'aime toujours.

La femme secoua la tête.

-Non,non.C'est ce que lui ta fait croire.Il c'est seulement servie de toi,de ton innocence.Tu n'as pas a avoir peur de lui.Nous somme la pour te protéger et…

-Je n'ai pas PEUR de lui!

-Il ne te toucheras pas t'en que tu est sous notre protection.Il ne te frapperas si c'est de cela que tu as peur.continua t-elle sans même avoir prit connaissance de l'intervention de Lily.

Lily se leva d'un bond.N'allait  elle jamais comprendre?

-Il ne ma forcé a rien faire!lui cracha t-elle au visage.Jamais !Il ne ma jamais fait de mal non plus!C'était moi!Tout était mon idée!Combien de fois je vais devoir vous le dire?

La dame lui fit signe de se rasseoir,ce qu'elle fit.Elle respira profondément pour laisser partir sa frustrations.Cette femme était elle si stupide?Sa faisait dix fois ,même plus qu'elle lui disait la même chose.Mais non!Ce n'étais pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre!Lily savait trop bien ce que la femme voulait qu'elle dise.

_Oui vous avez raison!C'est lui!Il ma frapper et puis violé!Il ma donner des rêves ,des promesse qu'il na pas pu tenir!_

Mais jamais elle ne dirait sa.Parce que ce n'était pas vrai.Ce n'était pas lui.mais elle.C'est elle qui avait tout fait.Elle qui les avait mit dans se bordel,mais la femme ne voulait rien entendre.

-Mademoiselle Evans.Nous savons ce que les homme de se genre,font au fille comme vous.

-Mais bon sang je viens de vous le dire!dit Lily en lançant un cartable par terre.

La dame déposa c'est lunette calmement.

-Mademoiselle Evans.Je vais vous revoir lorsque vous serez plus calme.Sortez s'il vous plaît.

Lily la regarda avec rage.Elle se leva d'un bond,faisant tomber son siège.Elle sortie ,en s'arrangeant pour claquer la porte derrière elle.

La femme soupira et fit signe a un gardien.Il ouvrit la porte et lança un homme au cheveux  devenu long par le temps,avec des lunettes rondes dans la chambre.Le regard de pitié qu'elle avait dans les yeux,ce changea en celui de fureur,comme a chaque fois qu'elle voyait cet homme.Elle lui fit  un signe brusque de s'asseoir ,ce qu'il fit.Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui aussi.

-Alors monsieur Potter,commença t-elle.Aller nous enfin nous dire pourquoi vous avez fait ce que vous avez fait,a une de vos élèves.

James soupira.

-Je vous l'ai dit. Dit-il d'une voix rauque,lasse.Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

-Rien fait de mal?dit la femme d'un ton exaspéré, vous avez eu une relation avec une enfant!Une _élève!!_ A qui vous avez enseigner!!Et vous trouver que vous n'avez _rien fait de mal ?Vous_ étiez censé lui enseigner les chose de la vie,la protéger,en tant que professeur et vous coucher avec elle!Vous lui avez fait du mal!Vous avez coucher avec une mineur monsieur Potter,et vous avez 8 années de plus qu'elle!

BAM.

James frappa la table de ses poings.La frustrations de ce que cette femme qui croyait tout savoir de sa vie,de ses sentiments envers Lily,le submergea et il ne pouvait plus la contenir.

-Qui croyez vous être ?Ma mère? Désoler mais elle est morte comme le reste de ma famille d'ailleurs!Vous croyez tout savoir de moi!Mais c'est faux!Vous tous ce qui vous intéresse c'est l'argent que ce procès va vous rapporter!Vous êtes venu vous mêler de se quoi ne vous regardait pas!Vous n'avez même pas de motif!J'en suis sure!

-C'était une mineure!retorqua la femme.Et oui, j'ai un motif monsieur Potter!J'ai eu une plainte!Oui,une plainte!

James la regarda.Une plainte ?Qui aurait pu faire une plainte ? Personne ,sauf c'est ami,était au courant.

-Une plainte ?dit il . Qui a fait cette plainte?

-Je ne peut pas vous le dire…

-Bon dieu!Je suis en prison!J'ai le droit de savoir lequel de mes amis ma trahi non ? Je crois que c'est un de mes droit non??

La dame le regarda longuement.

-Mettez vous a ma place….dit James.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.Si elle serait a sa place ,elle aurait aimer savoir qui l'aurait mit dans se pétrin.Mais elle n'étais pas a sa place.

-Malheureusement monsieur Potter,je ne suis pas a votre place.Mais si je l'étais,oui je voudrais le savoir alors je vais vous donner son nom.Kathy Frost.

James ouvrit grands les yeux. Kathy ?Non,pas elle.Sa ne pouvait pas être elle….elle lui avait pourtant promis qu'elle ne dirait rien…Pourtant elle l'avait fait.La rage prit possession de son corps.Pourquoi avait-elle fait sa??

-Monsieur Potter,les grades vont vous amener a votre cellule.

James se leva et suivit les gardes.Il entra dans la cellule qu'il occupait depuis maintenant presque 2 ans.Il s'assit par terre et soupira.Azkaban….La pire des place qu'il ait jamais été.Il soupira de nouveau.Jamais il n'avait regretter ce qu'il avait fait avec Lily Evans.Il l'avait aimer,l'aimait toujours.Elle était venu le voir quelque fois,sans que les gardes l'aperçoivent et il pouvait se raccrocher a l'espoir qu'elle l'aimait,elle le lui avait dit.Alors voila ce qui le retenait en vie.

L'espoir qu'elle l'aimait toujours.

Il ferma les yeux,pour repartir au temps ou il avait vu Lily Evans…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

DÉSOLER. Je sais que sa a été long mais …j'ai une cousine qui va vraiment pas bien alors….

Review s-v-p!


	3. Love will grow

Love will grow.

-LILY!!!

Lily était par terre et respirait très vite,elle avait les yeux fermer  fort,tellement elle avait mal.Sa respiration était devenu extrêmement vite,elle mit une de ses mains sur son cœur.

-SON CŒUR!cria hystériquement  Stéphanie.

Elle levait les bras dans les airs.Élizabeth et Vanessa arrivèrent en courant.

-Son cœur les filles!C'est son cœur!!!!

-Tais toi, dit Élizabeth, et va chercher un professeur!VITE!

Stéphanie secoua la tête et couru chercher une professeur.Un attroupement avait  commencer a se faire autour d'un.Vanessa se pencha et sortie un petit masque.

-Lily,dit-elle.Calme toi je vais te donner ton respirateur.

Lily se calma un peu,la présence de ses amies la rassurait.Vanessa lui mit le respirateur sur le nez.Lily respira profondément l'air qui lui était donner.

-Tiens le s-il-te-plaît.dit Vanessa.

Élizabeth fit se qu'elle lui demanda.Vanessa se leva et regarda l'attroupement, ses yeux vert forêt lançait des éclairs.

-C'est qui,qui lui a fait sa hein?dit elle,fâcher.

Personne ne répondit.

-Quoi?Vous avez trop la trouille pour le dire hein?

-C'est moi, dit une voix que Vanessa détestait le plus au monde.

Une fille au cheveux blond et au yeux blond s'avança,un grand sourire au visage.Catherine Leduc.

-J'aurais du le savoir….dit Vanessa.Après tout,tes une Serpentard!

-Et alors?J'ai mes raisons de faire sa tu sauras!dit elle.

-Ah ouais??Et c'est quoi tes raisons ?dit Vanessa qui sentait bouillir son sang de haine.

-Mes raisons ?C'est une Sang de Bourbe !Elle ne mérite même pas d'être ici!A Poudlard!Elle mérite même pas des pouvoir magique!J'ai prit avantage son  problème de cœur parce que je veut la voir CREVER!

Vanessa se lança sur Catherine.Personne,mais personne ne disait cela de ses amies,surtout pas elle!Elle oublia la magie,elle lui donna un bon coup de poing sur le nez.Les gens se mirent a crier mais personne n'intervenait pour les arrêter.Les deux filles roulèrent par terre ,finalement Catherine poussa  Vanessa et toute deux se relevèrent.

-Tu es la honte de sorcier de pure souche!dit Catherine.

-Si être un  sorcier pure souche veut dire être comme toi ,alors je suis fier de se que je suis!dit Vanessa.

Se fut au tour de Catherine de se lancer sur elle.Lily et Élizabeth était par terre,Lily était faible .Elle prit e bras d'Élizabeth.

-Arrête la….murmura Lily.

-J'aimerais bien…mais…elle est tellement fâcher que je vais la laisser faire et puis cette pue le mérite.

Vanessa planta Catherine sur le mur elle la retenait par le collet.Catherine avait prit sa baguette ,sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.Elle murmura :

-Endoloris.

Vanessa lâcha prise,elle se mit a crier de douleur,elle tomba par terre.Élizabeth se releva.

-LAISSER MOI PASSER!cria t-elle mais les élèves étaient tellement stupéfier qu'il ne bougeait pas.

-VANESSA!!!cria t-elle.

Vanessa releva la tête.Si elle croyait que se sort allait l'arrêter elle se trompait.Elle se lança sur elle,toujours en criant de douleur.Elle lui murmura a l'oreille.

-C'est a cause d'idée comme sa que mon père me hait et qu'il me donne se sort trois fois par jour…alors si tu croit que je vais me laisser faire par toi….tu te trompe…

-SA SUFFIT!cria une voix forte,masculine.

Sirius arriva près des deux filles,suivit de Stéphanie.Il poussa les élèves et Élizabeth pu enfin arriver.Catherine arrêta immédiatement le sort et regarda le sol.Elle savait que ses parents allaient la féliciter ,mais le professeurs..

Vanessa se laissa tomber par terre, et ses amies se jetèrent a ses côter.

-Van!dit Élizabeth.Van tu m'entends?

-Ouais dit-elle faiblement.

-Je suis désoler!dit Stéphanie,j'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu.

-Sa va ….

-J'en reviens pas….dit Lily.Tu as eu le sort d'Endoloris et tes même pas inconsciente…

Vanessa sourit tristement,si seulement elle savait…

-Toi sa va?demanda Vanessa.

-Oui sa v….

-VOUS ALLER ÊTRE EN RETENU POUR TOUTE L'ANNÉ!entendirent-ils Sirius crier a Catherine.NOUS ALLONS ENVOYER UNE LETRRES A VOS PARENTS!VOUS ALLER VOIR DUMBLEDORE MAINTENANT ET DONNER MOI VOTRE BAGUETTE!

Catherine avait l'air d'un chien batue.Sirius se tourna vers les élèves

-ET VOUS ALLER EN CLASSE!leur cria t-il.

Les élèves étaient parti en trente secondes.Il s'approcha de Vanessa,se mit a son niveau.

-Sa va miss Carter?dit il.

-Ouais ouais sa va….dit-elle faiblement.

-et vous miss Evans?

-Oui sa va mieux.

Sirius hocha la tête et se retourna vers Vanessa.

-Aller a vos cours,dit-il au autres, je vais m'en occuper.

-Vous êtes sure?demanda Stéphanie,on peut l'aider vous savez…

-Non,non sa va aller.Maintenant aller s'y et dit a Monsieur Potter que je serais en retard.

Alors les filles partirent en disant au revoir a leur amie.

-tu peut te tenir debout?demanda Sirius.

Il la leva doucement et la prit dans ses bras.

_Elle est légère comme une plume…..et si menue…et belle…_

Sirius chassa du mieux qu'il pu les penser qu'il avait dans la tête.Il l'amena dans la petite hôpital de l'école et alla chercher madame Pomfresh et revint vers elle.

-Bon …comme vous sembler aller mieux je vais y aller…

Il  commença a s'éloigner .

-Professeur attendez !cria Vanessa.

Sirius se retourna.Elle avait l'air encore plus petite dans  se grand lit d'hôpital.

-oui?dit-il.

Elle regarda ses mains.Elle détestait avoir l'air faible.

-Je…enfin..je voudrais vous dire merci…

-Mais pourquoi?Je n'ai fait que mon devoir d'enseignant.

-Non vous avez fait plus que sa…dit-elle.Vous êtes un des seul professeur ici qui ..enfin..a été gentil avec moi..

-De rien,c'est naturel en moi!

Vanessa rie et sa sonna a Sirius comme si un ange venait de passer au dessus de sa tête.Lorsqu'il sorti Vanessa murmura :

-Vous m'avez redonner espoir….

Puis,un petit sourire naissa sur ses lèvres.

*********************************************************************

VOILA!!!

Je voudrais des review svp!Je veut battre mon autre fic :L'INTERDIT. Lol.

Donc ne vous inquiéter pas nous allons voir lily et james dans les autres chapitres,ne pas paniquer.alors merci de lavoir lu et donner moi vos commentaire!

MERCIIII


	4. retenue avec monsieur Potter

RETENUE AVEC MONSIEUR POTTER!

-Alors pour ce défendre des Cromosaure,disait James Potter,Vous devez utiliser ……A les dames ont décider de se montrer!

Toute la classe se  retourna vers Lily et ses amies qui venaient d'entrer dans la classes.

-Désoler m'sieur,dit Stéphanie,mais on a eu un contre temps.

-Un contre temps ?C'est plus important que de venir en classe?

-Ben lui oui!dit Élizabeth en s'asseyant.

-Et quel était se contre temps?

-Vanessa c'est fait attaquer!dit Lily fâcher.Et monsieur Black est avec elle et fait dire qu'il sera en retard!Sa vous pose un problème espèce de fatiguant!

Toute la classe ouvrit grand les yeux.Lily Evans venait d'insulter un professeur!Tout le monde retint son souffle et ce retournèrent vers James.Il regardait Lily très calmement.

-Miss Evans venez me voir se soir après le  dîner pour votre retenue,ici.

Lily grogna et s'assit durement sur sa chaise.Elle jura contre le professeur toute la période et lorsque celle-ci fini,elle décolla littéralement de sa chaise et alla directement a l'infirmerie.Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte elle entendait crier.

-Je vous le jure Mademoiselle Carter que si vous me refaite un coup comme ça de nouveau, je vous fait rester ici le plus longtemps possible!Et je veut savoir d'où vienne c'est marque dans votre dos et partout ailleurs!Est-ce bien clair???

-Oui madame Pomfresh…

Lorsqu'elle  entra elle vit Vanessa bouder dans son lit d'hôpital,elle rie en s'approchant d'elle.

-Alors tu lui donne du trouble hein?dit Lily en prenant une chaise.

-Ouais tu parle…elle me pose des question comme c'est pas possible!Toi sa va?

-Ouais si on veut…

Vanessa leva un sourcis.

-Raconte moi sa!

Lily soupira.Elle s'assit durement sur la chaise.Et elle raconta son histoire.lorsqu'elle finit Vanessa avait le sourire au lèvres.

-Tout sa pour moi??Merci je suis toucher!dit-elle.

-C'est pas drôle van!Sa va être ma première retenue!

-Pardon?dit Vanessa en se relevant dans son lit.Sa va faire au moins ta centième fois!

-Je vais reformuler ma phrase.C'est la première fois que je me met TOUTE SEULE dans la merde!

-Hey!Les autres fois c'était pas toujours de ma faute tu sais !

Lily la regarda bizarrement.

-Ok ok je l'avoue c'était toujours de ma faute….

********************************************************** * * **

Lorsque le souper se termina Lily prit tout son temps pour se rendre a la salle de classe.

_Qu'est ce qu'il va me faire faire??Nettoyer la classe ? Ramasser des choses ? Me torturer a mort ?_

Lorsqu'elle arriva a la porte elle fit une pause.

_Ok Lily relaxe.C'est la première fois que tu va a une retenue seule,sans Van ou les filles,y'auras aucun problème.Sauf le fait que tu trouve le Professeur hyper mignon .Ouais… j'aurais pas du dire sa…_

Elle soupira et puis cogna.Elle attendit quelque minute et la porte s'ouvrit sur le Professeur de Potion.

-Que voulez vous Evans? Dit-elle froidement.

-Euh…j'ai une retenue avec le professeur Potter…

James apparu a la porte.

-A miss Evans!Je vous attendais…

_Ouais en embrassant le prof. de Potions!_

-….Entrer entrer!Kathy je te revois..euh..plus tard.

Kathy hocha la tête et partie ,fâcher.Lily entra en regardant la femme partir.

-Elle va bien?dit Lily en pointant Kathy.

-Oui oui elle va bien.Mais vous n'êtes pas ici pour parler de sa  ,n'est ce pas?lui dit-il avec un drôle de sourire.Parlons retenue!

-Ok,je dois faire quoi?

-Seulement m'aider a corriger des examens.Dit-il en soulevant les épaules.

-C'est tout?dit Lily. Seulement sa?

-Ouais.Moi aussi j'ai déjà eu des retenues ici vous savez!

Lily ria et s'assit a coter de lui,pour commencer a corriger.

****************************************************************

-Aller les filles!dit Vanessa.Faite sa pour moi!Je dois voir ce qu'ils font!

Elle leurs fit les fameux Yeux de chiens.Les deux autres ne purent y résister.

-Ok ok!Tais toi et viens!dit Élizabeth.

-Oui!dit Vanessa heureuse d'avoir gagner.

-Chuttt! Si Madame Pomfresh nous entends on est foutu!dit Stéphanie.

-Pas quand on met des pilules pour dormir dans sa soupe!dit Vanessa avec un énorme sourire.

****************************************************************

Cela faisait presque  2 heures qu'ils corrigeait.Lily regardait quelque fois son professeur.Elle entendit la porte craquer un peu,regarda dans la direction.Elle retint sa bouche de tomber par terre en voyant ses amies lui faire des signes de la main.Elle regarda James de nouveau,il ne les avait pas vu.Elle leurs fi signe avec ses yeux de partir mais elles n'en firent rien.

-Hummm…alors….vous aimer votre travaille?demanda t-elle pour casser le silence.

-Oui.dit-il sans relever les yeux.

Lily hocha la tête et se remit au travail.James leva la tête et la regarda.Ses cheveux roux lui tombait dans la figure et il avait une immense envie de les toucher.Ses yeux vert regardait la page avec fatigue,mais malgré tout elle avait une étincelle dedans.

-Aimer vous l'école Miss Evans? Demanda t-il bêtement.

-Ouais j'aime bien. Dit-elle en relevant la tête.Vous vous aimiez ça?

-Oui.J'ai même adoré sa!

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.S'approchèrent ,étant attirer par une force inconnue.

****************************************************************

-Sa y est! Dit Stéphanie toute exciter.Ils vont s'embrasser!!

-Pousse toi!Dirent les deux autres filles.

Elles se bousculèrent ,pour voir entre la petite fente de la porte….et puis…

******************************************************************

Leurs lèvres était a quelque millimètre de se toucher.Puis James arrêta.

-J'ai l'impression,murmura t-il,que je vous connaît depuis toujours.

-Moi aussi,murmura Lily.

Ils fermèrent les  yeux.Encore quelque millimètre,peut-être moins.

BANG!!!!!

Ils ce relevèrent d'un bond.Ils regardèrent par terre et Lily secoua la tête.

-C'est pas vrai…dit-elle en mettant une main sur sa figure.

Ses trois amies étaient par terre ,une par-dessus l'autre.

-Aow….dirent-elles.

James secoua la tête,revoyant ses propres amis,Remus Lupin,Sirius Black,Peter Pettigrow faire la même chose lorsqu'il avait été ebn retenu avec Kathy.

-C'est bon Miss Evans ,la retenue est terminer.

*****************************************************************

_Cher journal,_

_Je suis aller a ma retenue avec Monsieur Potter,ce soir,tout allait bien jusqu'à se que j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser,je en sais pas pourquoi._

_Puis,quand nous nous sommes mit a parler,j'ai eu l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours.Nous allions nous embrasser jusqu'à se que les filles vienne tomber en pleine classe. Lorsque je suis partie,je me sentais toute drôle._

_Est-ce que c'est sa …l'amour?_

Lily Evans.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Darkness call :** Je sais pas si mon e-mail a marcher! Mais je veut bien que tu traduise ma fic en anglais!!!=D Sa sera ma premiere!!!Tu me fais vraiment plaisir!!!MERCI!

OK ,les autres je suis désoler que sa ais été aussi long!Mais jai eu des probleme avec mon asthme et tout sa!Donc jai essayer de le faire plus l0ong!lol je sais pas si sa a marcher mais c mieux que rien!MERCI POUR VOUS SUPER REVIEW LA GANG!

MAIS POUR SE CHAPITRE :REVIEWWWWWWW

looool


	5. Un noel d'enfer

Un noel d'enfer…et d'amour

-Je veut pas y aller…dit Vanessa.

-Mais enfin Van!A toute les fois que tu va chez toi pour noel tu dit sa!dit Stéphanie.

-Et j'ai mes raison d'accord!dit Vanessa fâcher.

Elle partie dans le train et s'enferma dans un compartiment.Les autres filles la regardèrent partirent et ne firent rien.

-Pourquoi elle est toujours comme sa la veille de noel?demanda Stéphanie.

-J'en sais rien..dit Lily.

-Mais elle doit avoir une bonne raison car la plupart du temps elle est heureuse non?dit Élizabeth,

-Ouais…dirent les deux autres.

Comme elles ne ce décidait  pas a monter dans le train,Élizabeth décida de les sortir de leur penser  en les poussant dans le train.

-Allez allez!dit-elle.Le train va partir sans nous!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Vanessa s'enferma dans un compartiment et le barra.Elle s'assit sur le siège en boule.

-Calme toi Van…murmura t-elle.Calme toi…

Elle respira un grand coup.

-Si seulement elle savait…murmura t-elle.Jamais il ne m'auras!Jamais je ne céderai devant lui!Jamais!

Elle parlait de plus en plus fort.La rage commençait a avoir le dessus.

TOC TOC TOC.

-Mademoiselle Carter?dit une voix.Ouvrer tout de suite!

Elle ne releva pas la tête,elle ne l'entendait plus,elle n'entendait personne…La rage avait prit possession de son esprit,jamais il ne la vaincra, jamais ,jamais il n'aurait son âme,jamais,jamais,jamais….

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Sirius Black vit Vanessa Carter ,en boule, sur le siège ,se balançant d'avant en arrière.Il entra doucement et s'approcha.

-Jamais,jamais,jamais…l'entendait-il murmurer..

Il fronça les sourcil et s'agenouilla devant elle.Il ferma la porte avec sa baguette et la barra.Il regarda les yeux vert forêt de la jeun fille.Une rage immense ,une rage qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie était en eux.Il mit une main sur un de ses genoux.

-Miss Carter…

Pas de réaction.Il essaya son épaule.

-Jamais ,jamais,jamais…

Il mit sa main en dessous de son menton et releva lui releva la tête tout doucement.

-Vanessa…murmura t-il.

Elle releva la tête.ses yeux perdant la rage qu'ils avaient quelque secondes plus tôt.

-Vous avez dit mon nom….dit-elle.

Sirius était mal a l'aise…TRÈS mal a l'aise,mais il se reprit.

-Qu'avez-vous mademoiselle Carter?

Elle détourna les yeux avec une moue de dégoût.

-Je hais noel.dit-elle.

-Pourquoi répéter vous sans arrêt :jamais,jamais ,jamais?

Elle le regarda avec surprise.Elle l'avait dit a voix haute?

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire…il ne comprendrait pas,ne pourrait pas l'aider..elle hésita…et mentie.Ce qu'elle faisait depuis des années,elle était une pro mais…jamais elle n'avait hésiter,jusqu'a aujourd'hui.

-Hum..y'a des problèmes…eee..entre moi et mon père chez nous…dit-elle.

-Quel genre?

-euh…on s'engueule très souvent

-Et votre mère?Ne vous aides t-elle pas?

Son regard devint froid,plus froid qu'un détraqueur.

-Elle est morte.dit-elle froidement.

-Je suis désoler…

-Et vous savez quoi?J'ai pas pleurer.J'ai pas pleurer a son enterrement.Depuis que j'ai 5 ans je n'ai plus jamais pleurer de ma vie.Elle est morte quand j'en avait 9,raison de plus pour ne plus pleurer…

Sirius la regarda.Elle regarda droit devant elle,avec un air de détermination.Il savait que cette fille devait être forte mentalement,mais maintenant il savait qu'il c'était tromper,elle était forte dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

-Pleurer fait du bien vous savez…

-Pleurer ne fait qu'agrandir la peine,la plaie qui grandit.Pleurer te montre faible devant ceux qui se pense mieux que toi.Pleurer montre que tu n'est pas indestructibles,que tu as des faiblesse.Pleurer sa ne te soulage pas,ne te guérie pas,sa ne te rend pas plus forte.Pleurer sa agrandie la peine,te fait seulement plus de mal.

Il hésita a poser la question.

-Et…vous savez sa par expérience?

Elle le regarda.Il voulait qu'elle lui fasse un aveux!Mais elle n'était pas stupide,elle allait lui dire seulement une partie de ses malheurs.

-Oui,j'ai appris sa a mes dépend et par expérience.

-En avez-vous parler a quelqu'un?

Elle rie doucement.

-On ne peut compter que sur soi-même c'est temps si.Je suis né dans la guerre et mourrez sûrement dedans.Donc je sais très bien que les gens ne sont pas ce qu'ils ce disent être.En parler?Et pourquoi faire?Tomber sur la mauvaise personne et vous êtes mort,que ce que vous avez dit sorte des murs ou soit entendu par une oreilles tout se répétera et vous êtes mort.

-Quel âge avez-vous Miss Carter?

-15 ans monsieur.

Comment une jeune fille de 15 ans,sortant a peine de l'enfance,pouvait savoir tout ceci?Des chose que même Dumbledore n'aurait jamais aussi bien dit lui-même?Quel malheur se passait-il dans sa famille?Elle ne lui dirait pas mais lui pouvait lui donner une chance de s'en sortir.Le train s'arrêta.

-Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide,prenez se petit miroir et dite mon nom,je viendrai vous aider,si vous n'avez pas le temps prener cette poudre de cheminette et dite : Sirius's Hole.C'est le nom de ma maison.Je vous y acqueillerez.

Il se leva et partie.Elle regarda se qu'il lui avait donner.Il savait,savait que tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit n'était que mensonge.Mais comment avait-il su?Personne n'avait été capable de lire dans ses mensonges,mais lui ,oui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les quatre filles se dirent aurevoir,elles ne se reverraient pas jusqu'à se que noel soit terminer.Vanessa prit sa valise et respira .Elle vit le professeur Black de loin,il lui fit un clin d'œil,elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers la voiture noir ,elle y entra sans même un sourire a l'homme qui lui tenait la porte,son père.Elle s'assit,froide comme le roc et ne dit pas un mot tout le long du voyage.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sirius la regarda entrer dans l'automobile,l'homme qui tenait la porte le regarda froidement,et rentra dans la voiture.

-Bonne chance ….amour….murmura t-il.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle se lança dans son lit,il y avait quelque chose de pas normal.Cela faisait un bon 2 semaines qu'elle était arriver et tout….allait bien!Quelque chose allait venir gâcher tout cela c'était sure…

TOC TOC.

Elle nu même pas le temps de dire d'entrer que la porte s'ouvrit,c'était son père,elle se releva tout de suite sur son lit.

-Au moins tu cogne! Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Il la regarda.

-Tu va devenir mange-mort  idiote! Dit-il.

-Quoi?Jamais de la vie!dit-elle en  se relevant,voyant la confrontation qui allait arriver.

-Tu va le devenir!Tu est ma seule enfant et tu ne me feras pas honte une autre fois!Déjà que tu as été dans les Gryffondors,c'est asser!En plus tu pourras nous dire plein de chose!Alors tu le seras!

-Non !

Son père sorti sa baguette,mais elle le savait déjà, et elle évita le sort.Elle essaya de prendre le miroir que Sirius lui avait envoyer,s'en empara et cria son nom le plus fort possible.Son père lui frappa la tête et elle le lâcha.Par terre elle eu le temps de voir son père lui casser en deux.Il se tourna vers elle.

-T'en a parler a Black hein? Y'a juste lui d'assez stupide pour avoir des truc comme sa!

-il n'est pas stupide!

Grosse erreur.Son père tourna lentement son corps vers le sien ,toujours étendu par terre,et ses yeux devenu grand par la rage se tournèrent vers elle.

-Tu en est tombé amoureuse….

-Quoi?Qu'est ce qui te fait dire sa?

-Ta mère…t'est l'image de ta mère…elle était tomber amoureuse d'un autre homme et quand je l'ai traiter de stupide elle a dit la même chose alors la j'ai su….et je l'ai tuer ..comme je vais faire avec toi!!

Il se lança sur elle ,elle lança un cri mais ne pu se pousser.il était sur elle la mobilisant au sol.

-Comme tu est comme ta mère je vais faire exactement ce que j'ai fait avec elle!

Il avait les yeux dément….elle paralysa tellement elle avait peur…elle sentit le bouton de son pantalon se faire déboutonner….

_Non…non pas comme sa…pas comme sa…_

-SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!entendit-il crier.

Il dormaient encore et fit un bond qui le fit tomber de son lit.

-Quoi?fit-il toujours endormie.

Il se releva en timtubant et ce dirigea vers son bureau.Il prit le petit miroir et le vit se faire casser.Il fronça les sourcil.Elle avait un problème.Il se dirigea vers le téléphone (oui il a un téléphone) a toute vitesse.

-Ouais ,jo?J'ai besoin de l'adresse de quelqu'un.Elle s'appelle Vanessa Carter.Ouais le foyer de sa chambre sa me va.

Elle regarda le plancher….jamais plus elle ne remettrais son jeans.Il était tâcher de sang.Elle était étendu de tout son long par terre et ne fixa que le plancher.Son père était parti.Elle renifla.Jamais n'aurais telle cru qu'il ferait une chose pareille.Jamais.Une larme coula de ses yeux….

POUF!

-VANESSA???entendit-elle crier.

Pourquoi répondre ?Elle voulait mourir ,la maintenant.Elle entendit les pas s'approcher de plus en plus.__

_Ne pleure pas!Pas la pas maintenant sois forte!Ne PLEURE PAS!_

Elle ferma les yeux fort.Les larmes ne devait pas couler.tout commençait a tourner ,compte tenu du sang qu'elle avait perdu.Elle se sentit prit dans des bras fort.Elle essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte mais elle était trop faible.

-Chut sa va aller je suis la maintenant…

_Cette voix…je la connais…_

Ce fut sa dernière penser avant de tomber dans le noir…

Et voila!je suis dsl si sa la été long mais les examen on malheureusement commencer!je me suis amilioré par contre mon chapitre est plus long!lolDonc laisser moi des review!!

Ps :l'ÉCOLE EST PRESQUE FINI!!!!!

REVIEW PLEASEEE


	6. Un sourire peut cacher bien des choses

Un sourire peut cacher bien des choses

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement.Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois….Où était-elle ?Elle ferma les yeux a nouveau,au moins elle n'était chez elle….Une douleur a la tête lui fit froncer les sourcil .C'est a se moment précis que tout ce qui c'était passer lui revint en mémoire.Elle ouvrit la bouche …..elle voulait crier,mais rien ne sortait.__

_Comment a-t-il pu?S'abaisser a se point!_

Les paroles de son père lui revinrent en tête.

**_Comme tu es comme ta mère ,je vais te faire exactement la même chose!_**

****

Des larmes remplirent ses yeux,mais elle ne les laissa pas couler.Elle en avait assez….Elle allait faire exactement ce que sa mère avait fait.Elle allait se tuer!Elle se leva doucement, ayant mal partout.Bien sure ,dans d'autre circonstance ,  elle se serait battue ,mais maintenant elle était tanner de ce battre.Elle était tanner d'entendre qu'elle n'était qu'une moins que rien.Tanner…de vivre sans jamais avoir connu la paix.Elle soupira et marcha droite,malgré la douleur.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre.Elle entendait des pas et des voix se diriger vers elle.Elle monta sur la bordure la cette si grande fenêtre.Elle devait être au dernier étage de cette maison inconnue,car elle était vraiment haute.Elle remarqua qu'elle avait une petit robe blanche.Qui l'avait changer?Elle haussa es épaules,elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et elle mit un pied dans le vide….

-VANESSA!!!!!!cria une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien,elle ferma ses yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

-Va t'en Lily…va t-en….

-Ne fais pas sa!Je t'en prit!

Vanessa sourit tristement.Elle entendit des pas se précipiter dans cette chambre.

-Miss Carter…revenez ici….

Elle tourna sa tête a la vitesse de l'éclair.Elle vit le professeur Black et Potter et…un autre qu'elle ne connaissait pas,il avait l'air plus jeune.Il avait des cheveux blond et des yeux bleu  -gris.Elle regarda Sirius en particulier.

-Et pourquoi reviendrais-je?

Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre et remit son pied dans le vide.

-VAN!cria Lily en se précipitant sur elle.

James la retenue fermement a la taille,il la colla sur lui,la retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Ne tant va pas toi aussi!criait Lily.Je t'en prit! Me laisse pas!!!!

Elle pleurait maintenant.Vanessa la regarda.

-James sort la d'ici.Remus va avec lui s'il-te-plaît.dit Sirius en ne quittant Vanessa des yeux.

Ils acquièstèrent tous et sortirent de la chambre,malgré les cris de Lily.Sirius s'avança tout doucement.

-Reculer.dit-elle. N'avancer plus !

Il ne bougea plus,mais parla.

-Pourquoi voulez vous vous tuer?

-Je n'ai plus rien ici.Plus aucune raison de vivre.

Sirius pointa la porte.

-Et la jeune fille qui vient de se faire traîner de force par mon meilleure ami ,n'est pas une bonne raison de vivre.

Une larme coula.

-Elle ne sera plus ici dans quelque années…

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser cela,mademoiselle?

Elle essuya la larme.

-Je connais l'avenir Monsieur Black.Je suis se que vous appeler une folle qui connaît l'avenir.Une prophécieuse.Je connais l'avenir ,je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.Je sais ce qui attend chacun de vous!Je dois avouez que je n'y croyais pas au début,mais maintenant si.Et pour une des premières fois de ma triste vie…j'ai peur.

Une autre larme coula.Sirius devait se retenir du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas se lancer sur elle et lui enlever cette larme solitaire.Mais il se retint.

-Quel est cet avenir?

-Je ne peut pas le dire!

-D'accord….Mais..revenez vers moi maintenant…

-NON!Vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe dans ma vie !Vous ne savez pas ce qui c'est passer ce soir la!Vous ne savez pas …mon avenir…notre..avenir…

Sirius se figea.

_Notre…avenir…_

-Nous..nous avons un avenir ensemble ?réussi t-il a articuler.

-Hum…

Un sourit se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Ne souriez pas trop vite.Il ne faut jamais se réjouir quand on ne sait rien.

-D'accord mais je tant prit redescends!

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie?

-Je vais vous forcer!

Il s'avança mais arrêta aussitôt lorsque son pied se mit dans le vide a nouveau,elle regardait tout en bas.

-J'ai toujours voulu être un oiseau.dit-elle tristement.Comme sa j'aurais pu m'envoler loin de tout.Loin du doute,de la haine,de la tristesse,de la guerre…Partir loin d'ici…vous croyez que je pourrais m'envoler?

Sirius s'approcha doucement.

-Vous croyez que je devrait essayer?

-Je crois que tu es plus intelligente que sa…Pense donc a ceux que tu laissera en peine et qui pourrait aller te rejoindre.

-Qui voudrait venir me rejoindre alors que tous ici sont heureux…

-Lily Evans n'ait malheureusement pas heureuse.Elle a vu sa meilleure amie sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour essayer de se tuer,elle doit être en train de tuer ems deux copains et ses parent ont été assassiner.

Elle releva la tête a la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Quoi?

_°Sirius raconta°_

_Lily entendit un bruit dans sa chambre,qui venait d'en bas.Elle se leva ,prit sa baguette et descendit,tout était sans dessus dessous._

_-Maman ?dit-elle prudemment . Papa?_

_Aucune réponse,elle serra sa baguette encore plus fort dans ses doigts.Elle entra dans la cuisine et cria de toute ses forces.Sa mère était littéralement décapiter et son père dans les mains d'un mangemort.Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux vert,exactement identique a la femme décapiter par terre.Elle leva sa baguette._

_-Que voulez vous?cria t-elle.Laisser mon père tranquille !_

_Le mangemort parla._

_-Tu es une sang de Bourbe a ce qui parait.Et une intelligente mais arrogante…alors nous allons te calmer les nerfs jeune fille._

_Il leva sa baguette et dit le mot fatidique,celui que Lily redoutait le plus._

_-AVALDA KEDAVRA!_

_-NON!cria Lily._

_Sans penser elle se jeta sur le mangemort,il était seul.Elle essaye de lui jeter un sort,mais il la désarma.Elle essaya de le frapper,mais il l'attrapa et la colla sur lui.Il avait un sourire démoniaque._

_-Mon maître a aussi dit que je peut te faire tout se que je veut!_

_Et il frappa.Lily tomba par terre mais se releva.Elle prit un vase et lui lança en pleine figure.Elle courra pour aller chercher un couteau,mais il la frappa dans le ventre ,elle attrapa le couteau en tombant.Par terre ,l'homme se pencha sur elle mais elle lui planta le couteau en plein dans le ventre,l'homme la regarda,stupéfait.Puis s'écroula sur elle.Elle le poussa et se releva,elle lâcha le couteau et se regarda.Elle avait du sang partout…elle se mit a trembler incontrolablement._

_J'ai tuer un homme…j'ai tuer un homme…_

_Elle regarda par terre et vomit.Sa mère était encore plus pire qu'elle ne croyait.Son père était écrouler par terre._

_J'ai besoin d'aide…_

_Elle couru, jusqu'a se que ses forces se soit épuiser.Il se mit a pleuvoir et elle se mit en boule.Elle pleura toute les larmes de son corps.Elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher,elle se releva en un éclair._

_-Qui est la?_

_Elle ne voyait rien_

_-Parter!laisser moi!_

_-Miss Evans.._

_Elle tourna mais ne vit personne._

_-Laisser moi donc en paix!_

_Elle sentit deux bras fort la prendre par la taille,la soulever et la porter.Elle se débattit mais il ne la laissa pas s'échapper._

_-Qui êtes vous?cria t-elle_

_-James Potter._

_Elle cessa de se battre._

_-Professeur?_

_-Sa va aller Miss.Vous venez habiter chez moi maintenant._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Vanessa avait la bouche grande ouverte.

_Pas Lily…pas elle aussi…_

-Alors pensez a elle!Vous savez ce que c'est d'être seule,aller vous la laisser ainsi?

Elle pencha la tête pensive. Puis un air de détermination se dessina sur son visage.Elle descendit de la fenêtre et se jeta dans les bras d'un Sirius très soulager.

Et ce jour la,elle pleura.Pleura pour toute ces années de sacrifices,pleura pour toutes cette peine refouler,pour les malheur qu'elle avait réussi a cacher au monde.Sirius la serra plus fort encore.Elle s'accrochait a lui comme si elle pourrait tomber du jour au lendemain.

-Je voudrais savoir..dit-il. Comment avez-vous fait pour cacher tout ces malheur a tout le monde?

Elle releva la tête.Elle le regarda dans les yeux et un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Un sourire peu cacher bien des choses..Sirius…

Il la regarda.Tendrement. Non,il ne c'était pas tromper.Elle était forte.Mais..

-Mais je n'ai pas pu être assez forte pour tout surmonter….

Il s'assit avec elle toujours dans ses bras,sur le lit.

-Parfois ce sont les gens qui on l'air les plus fort,qui sont les plus faibles…mais ce n'est pas votre cas.

Il se regardèrent.

-Merci. Murmura t-elle.

-De rien, dit-il en souriant un peu.

-N..ne dites rien a Lily ok? Je ne veut pas qu'elle s'en fasse pour moi..Elle en a déjà bien assez comme sa dans la tête sans s'occuper de moi. On va dire que je rigolais d'accord?Croyez vous que sa va marcher?

-Oui.Elle est arriver aujourd'hui et ne savait même pas que vous étiez la.Elle ne se doutera de rien

Elle secoua la tête et se leva.

_Je dois de nouveau affronter le monde._

Elle rassembla tout le courage qu'elle pu trouver et fit signe a Sirius  d'ouvrir la porte.Elle mit son sourire et cria

-C'est une blague Lily!Tu as tout gobé!J'le crois pas !

Lily lui donna une bonne claque en arrière de la tête et la prit dans ses bras.Vanessa ferma ses yeux,son sourire disparut,lorsque Lily laissa l'étreinte le sourire revint.

Ce sourire qui en avait tromper des gens.Ce sourire qui faisait toujours remplacer sa douleur.Ce sourire que tout le monde croyait vrai….

VOILA! J'espère que vous l'avez aimer!;) Je sais qu'il est peut-être un peu noire mais bon…lol

Je vais peut-être publier une autre fic.mais je ne suis pas sure….

Mais donner moi des…REVIEW!!!!


	7. Chère tonnerre

Cher tonnerre….

BOUM!

Lily sursauta dans son lit.Le tonnerre!Ce qu'elle pouvait détester sa! Cela faisait au moins dix fois qu'elle devait sursauter a cause de lui et en plus elle en avait peur!

_Ridicule…_

Elle se cacha la tête sous son oreiller.

_BOUM!_

_C'est ridicule d'avoir peur du tonnerre Lily !_

_BOUM!_

_….C'est peut-être ridicule mais j'ai PEUR!!!_

Elle se leva de son lit et sortit comme une flèche de sa chambre.Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Vanessa, a Poudlard lorsqu'il y avait des éclairs elles dormaient toutes deux dans le même lit pour se réconforter.Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte,tout doucement évidement , un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Cette scène était la plus belle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.Vanessa était coucher de travers sur son lit et Sirius était debout en train de la remettre dedans…Mais la manière dont il le faisait disait simplement tout.Il la prenait avec une douceur que même de loin on enviait,il la regardait tendrement…..Elle sourit encore pus lorsque Vanessa bougea et qu'il tomba presque par terre.Elle soupira et ferma la porte tout doucement.

Elle marcha comme sa pendant quelque heure sans but précis,sursautant lorsque les éclairs  grondait.Mais elle pensait surtout a sa meilleure amie.Elle savait bien ce qui ce passait chez elle,même si Vanessa pensait le contraire.Elle l'avait su lorsqu'elle avait été la voir en quatrième année,alors qu'elle c'était battue avec Catherine,la serpentarde qu'elles détestait toute.Vanessa avait encore prit sa défence,son cœur lui faisant faut bond encore….

_Flashback__ :_

_-FOU LUI LA PAIX TOI!cria sa meilleure amie.Tu vois pas qu'elle peut pas se battre??_

_L'autre ne fit que rire en regardant les deux fille par terre,l'une ce tenant le cœur(Lily) ,L'autre l'aidant a calmer la crise._

_-Tellement pathétique! Dit elle. Toi une sorcière pure souche se tenir avec une Sang-De-Bourbe! Quel gâchie!_

_Sans était trop pour la châtaine.Elle se lança littéralement sur elle mais n'ayant pas sa baguette se fit projeter durement sur le mur…et ne se releva pas._

_END FLASHBACK!_

Et la, cette nuit la, elle avait vu ses marques qui partait de son bras et qui allait tout le long de son dos,elle avait pousser un petit cri de surprise et elle c'était réveiller.Elle lui avait prit le bras et la peur,même la honte savait lu dans ses yeux vert forêt.Mais elle avait prit une potion forte et le lendemain ne se souvenait de rien.Elle secoua la tête….son dos plein de marque rouge, de cicatrice…jamais elle ne pourrait enlever cette image de sa tête..jamais.

Que sa l'ait été n'importe qui,la mémoire ne saurait pas effacer…alors surtout pas celle de sa meilleure amie…

Elle soupira de nouveau en faisait un autre saut.Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait essayer de se suicider tout a l'heure…mais pourquoi ?Elle l'avait entendu un jour se juré que jamais elle ne ferait sa ,  que jamais elle n'allait lui (son père) donner cette joie, qu'elle allait se battre…alors pourquoi ? Il devait avoir fait quelque chose de vraiment grave ma sa jamais elle n'allait lui demander , jamais, elle ne lui ferait pas revivre se cauchemar!

Puis ses penser dérivèrent a un certain professeur.Elle souria ,elle savait qu'elle l'avait aimer depuis le premier regard.

_J'ai eu le fameux , le rare et seule et unique coup de foudre…._

Elle soupira de frustration cette fois-ci. Pourquoi avait-elle était assez stupide pour le regarder en premier lieu ?Bon c'est vrai c'est son professeur , elle l'aurait regarder un jour ou l'autre. Alors pourquoi l'avait-elle aimer lui? Dieu sait qu'il y avait beaucoup de garçon qui lui courrait après et elle devait choisir celui qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir,l'inaccessible .Elle essayait de l'ignorer le plus qu'elle pouvait mais sa ne marchait pas.Les paroles de la si sage Élizabeth , son  amie, lui revint en tête…

_Ce n'est pas en l'ignorant que tu l'oublieras ,Lily…_

Lui avait-elle dit.Et elle avait malheureusement eu raison.

_Idiote!Tu doit toujours te mettre dans des pétrins  pas croyable.._

Elle fit presque un saut de 360° lorsqu'elle vit un éclair devant elle.Elle cligna des yeux et mit sa main sur…une vitre….

_Ah Lily tu est vraiment trop idiote! Il y a une vitre entre toi et cet éclair!_

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur,aussi stupide que cela est été.Bon…il ne reste plus qu'une personne a aller voir….Elle se dirigea dans une aller luxurieuse et ouvrit la dixième, oui dixième, porte doucement,essayant le plus possible de ne pas faire de  pas faire de bruit.Elle entra doucement dans la chambre.Elle regarda son professeur dormir et ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau.

Elle le secoua un peu et dit :

-Professeur Potter…

Mais il ne bougea pas.Elle el secoua un peu plus fort mais il ne réagis toujours pas.

_C'est stupide Lily! Va t-en avant qu'il ne se réveille! Il va te trouver stupide justement!Tu n'aurais pas du venir ici en premier lieu!!_

Elle secoua la tête et tourna les talons quand :

-Miss Evans? Il y a un problème?

_MERDE!!! Et merde et merde et merde!!!Pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée stupide???_

Elle se tourna lentement et le vit mettre ses lunette ronde en place.Il se releva dans son lit et pour une fois elle remercia le ciel qu'il faisait noir.Il n'avait que ses BOXER sur lui ,elle rougie, il n'était pas mal fait mais pas du tout!Elle se reprit.

-Je..euh…enfin rien du tout c'est stupide …dit-elle, nerveusement.

Il la regarda ,rieur.

-Laissez moi deviner ! dit-il. Vous avez peur des orages?

Elle rougie de plus belle et regarda ses pieds.

-Oui…

Il rit et elle rougie de nouveau.

_Pourquoi sa existe rougir bon sang???_

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

-Et vous ne pouvez pas dormir…dit-il.

-Ouais…murmura t-elle.

Il rie,la voyant rougir dans un éclat de tonnerre.Elle sursauta lorsque l'éclair éclaira la chambre et lui sauta presque dans les bras.Il la prit par la taille et lui dit :

-Alors venez dormir avec moi vous ne me gênerez pas, j'ai eu une sœur autrefois et elle faisait exactement la même chose que vous Miss Evans.

Il l'invita a entrer dans son lit.Elle hésita un peu mais le sourire qu'il lui donnait avait l'air tellement sincère,qu'elle entra doucement dans son lit.Elle était de plus en plus rouge.Il remit ses lunettes sur la petite table et se tourna vers elle.Elle devait avouez que même sans lunette il était mignon.

_Bravo Lily.Non mais bravo!Tu devais tomber sur un gars mignon dans tous les sens du mot!_

Elle remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton.Elle tourna le dos a James.Elle commença a fermer les yeux,sentant la chaleur du corps de l'homme un peu plus loin d'elle.Mais le tonnerre la fit sursauter de nouveau et elle se rapprocha de James inconsciemment.Puis après quelque instant,s'endormie.

Mais lui,James ne pouvait trouver le sommeil.Son cœur battait a la chamade du contact du corps de la jeune fille contre le sien.Il sentait la fine dentelle de son pyjama contre lui.Entendait la respiration lente de celle-ci.Il remonta un peu les couvertures sur eux.Il mit ses bras autour de sa taille.Le lendemain il pourrait dire que c'est dans son sommeil qu'il avait fait cela et inconsciemment.Après un moment il s'endormie lui aussi……en ayant une seule penser…Pensant que le tonnerre n'était pas si mal après tout….

_A cher tonnerre…je te dois beaucoup…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

ok je sais que  sais court mais je part en vacances dans 2 jours et je me suis dépêcher pour l'écrire.Mais rassurer vous! Même si je suis sur le bord de la plage les idée vont venir!maintenant svp laisser moi des REVIEWWWW!!

MERCI!;) ET BONNE VACANCES!__


	8. La guerre des sous vêtements

LA GUERRE DES SOUS VÊTEMENTS!

Lily ce tourna dans le lit avant de s'étirer.Une chaleur enveloppait son corps, une chaleur délicieuse.Elle sourit et s'approcha un peu plus de la source de cette chaleur.Elle décida finalement a ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit un soupir.Lorsqu'elle vu la source de la chaleur ,c'est yeux vert sortir presque de leur orbites.

_Oh merde,oh merde,oh merde!_

Elle s'accota sur c'est coudes doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller.Elle soupira lorsque les événements de la nuit dernière lui revient en tête.

_C'est vrai je suis ici a cause de l'orage ! Fiouuu !!!J'ai eu peur pendant un moment que….c'est quoi sa ?_

Son regard c'était poser par terre.Elle regarda pour voir si il dormait toujours ,la réponse étant affirmative ,elle passa par-dessus lui et ce pencha sur la chose par terre, elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

_Non…c'est__ pas ce que je pense ! Si ?_

Des boxer. _C'est _boxer. Les boxer du professeur Potter !Elle ce dégagea et le regarda,toujours assise dans le lit.C'est yeux ce dirigèrent vers la région sensible,caché par les couvertures.Elle ce mordit la lèvres.

_Est-il….nue ? Bon sang j'espère que non ! humm….sa n'aurait peut-être pas mauvais…NON !_

Elle secoua la tête pour arrêter les penser…oser qui arrivait dans sa tête de jeune fille.Mais c'est yeux reprirent la place où ils étaient quelque instant plus tôt.

_Y'a qu'une façon de le savoir….._

Elle respira un bon coup et rassemblant son courage et prit un morceau de la couverture,elle ce mordit de nouveau les lèvres,et doucement souleva le draps.C'est yeux sortirent de leur orbites et elle rougit ,plus rouge que le sang était son visage.

_Oh mon dieu…il EST nue !_

Bien qu'elle esseya ,elle ne pouvait enlever c'est yeux.C'était a première fois qu'elle voyait un homme nue, a part son père bien sure…. Non non il n'abusait pas d'elle mais vous savez quand vous êtes jeune et que votre père est au toilette et que vous rentrer ,et que bon vous voyez le tableau….

Donc je disais qu'elle ne pouvait enlever c'est yeux de sa région.Elle rougissant toujours et bientôt on aurait dit une bouilloire en feu.Une main toucha son dos.

-Vous aimez ce que vous voyez ,Miss Evans ? dit une voix.

Lily enleva tout de suite c'est yeux de la région et regarda son professeur avec des yeux rond et la bouche ouverte ,toujours rougissante.

-Je…a…euh….dit-elle.

Il lui décrocha un sourire de coter et doucement prit sa main et baissa la couverture.

-Tut tut tut…(dit-il en secouant la tête) Ce n'est pas bien d'observer les gens ainsi sans leur permission.Surtout a cet endroit….

Elle reprit tout de suite c'est esprit et dégagea sa main de la sienne.Furieuse elle lui répondit :

-Mais je ne vous observait pas ! J'ai vu vos boxer par terre et je voulais savoir si vous étiez décent ! Mais aparament je me suis tromper ! Vous êtes un pervers ! Un obséder !

Il fronça un sourcil.

-Je me couche toujours tout nu madame.dit-il.

-Vous auriez pu vous retenir pour un soir !

-Ah bon je vois….j'aurais du remettre mes boxer ,lorsque VOUS êtes venu me réveiller…lorsque VOUS m'avez demander de rester et lorsque je me réveille et que VOUS regarder avec intérêt mon paquet …

Elle ce leva et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.Il avait marquer plusieurs point.

-Je vais déjeuner ! dit-elle.

-Vous ne voulez plus en parler ?

-Je n'ai pas de temps pour c'est stupidit !

-Vous aviez l'air d'avoir le temps de m'observer en tous cas.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un abruti ! Je ne vous observais pas !C'est clair ? Je suis rester surprise c'est tout !

Il ce leva de son tour ,ramassant c'est boxer.

-Ne me dites pas qu'a 16 ans ,presque 17 , vous êtes toujours pucelle mademoiselle et que vous ignorez tout des hommes…..

-Non messieurs, je connais plein de chose des hommes,en ayant eu plusieurs pour mon bon plaisirs.

Et avec c'est mot,elle releva la tête hautaine,sachant bien qu'elle venait de le boucher et sortit de la chambre.James la regarda partit la bouche grande ouverte.

_Ais-je bien entendu ?_

-Van….murmurait quelqu'un, van !!!

Vanessa ouvrit c'est yeux vert forêt.Elle fut acceuillie par une paire de yeux vert émeraude furieux,ayant une pointe de rire a l'intérieur.

-Lily…dit-elle endormie.Qu'est ce que tu veut bon sang…

-J'ai envie de rire et de me venger !

Vanessa ce releva d'une traite et dit un peu trop fort :

-Mais de qui ?

-Chut !!!!! dit Lily.

Elle pointa Sirius qui dormait sur une chaise.

-Il est la depuis longtemps ? demanda Vanessa ,une lueur affectueuse dans les yeux.

-Depuis hier soir !

-Pardon ?

-Attends je te raconte….

Et elle lui raconta tout , même l'épisode du matin.A ceci Vanessa lui sourit.

-C'est comment ?demanda t-elle..

-Hein ? dit Lily les yeux rond.

Son amie secoua sa tête.

-Laisse tomber ,ma belle ! Aller viens on va arranger sa ! Dieu sait que j'ai besoin de distractions !

Elle prit la main de Lily et sorti de la chambre.

_Tout pour oublier….se dit-elle._

-chuttttttttt !!! Tais toi Lily il va nous entendre !

-Il est sous la douche van !Il ne peut pas nous entendre !

-Ah tu resterait surprise tu sais…

Lily lui donna une claque sur l'épaule

-Ah tais toi ! lui dit-elle.

Elle rirent et virent leur victime.

-Wow…dit Vanessa, il a bon goût pour ses boxer tu sais…

-Van on es pas la pour les admirer mais pour les lui piquer !

-J'le sais mais tu dois avouer….

Lily lui lança un regard.

-Ok , ok mais arrête de me regarder comme sa ,ça me fou les jetons !

Lily rit et ,pendant que Vanessa faisait le gué ,elle enleva tout les boxer de James de ses tiroirs. Quelque instant plus tard elle revint.

-Aller viens ,on va s'en aller avant que…

-Qu'est ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ??

-eeeppps !!! dirent-elles.

Elle ce retournèrent et James n'avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille,les cheveux plaquer sur son front et mouillées.

-Vous faite quoi avec mes boxer ? dit-il les yeux grand ouvert.

Lily regarda les boxer dans ses mains,les cacha tout de suite en arrière d'elle et mit un sourire stupide sur son visage.

-Boxer ? Mais quel boxer ?

-Ceux que vous avez mit derrière votre dos miss Evans…..

Lily et Vanessa ce regardèrent puis d'un accord ,courirent hors de la chambre,comme des folles.James sacra mit un pantalon ,un bas de pyjama en fait.Lorsqu'elles passèrent devant la chambre de Vanessa ,elle prit Lily par le collet(elle courrait en avant d'elle) et la mit dans sa chambre,elle barra la porte et on entendit cogner des coups forts.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux en entendant les coups,il ce leva d'un bond et ce dirigea vers Vanessa.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

Vanessa sourit, le sourire qu'elle avait toujours lorsqu'une idée lui venait en tête.

-Quelqu'un nous pourchasse et j'ai la frousse….

Sirius fronça les sourcil et Vaness désigna la porte.Sirius l'ouvrit et ce lança sur la personne.Par terre il ouvrit de grand yeux.

-James ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fou la ? dit-il.

Les filles passèrent en courant devant eux,riante .

-JE VEUX MES BOXER !!!!!!cria t-il.

Sirius ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et ria a son tour.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

voila ! j'espere que vous avez aimer ! J'avais envie de mettre un peu de joie dans la fic !lol

review svp !!!


	9. Criminel

Criminel.

Lily Evans avança doucement dans la chambre de son professeur, James Potter. Son cœur battait a tout rompre. Elle avait essayer de cacher ses sentiments du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais maintenant, depuis la scène des boxer , elle n'en pouvait plus.Elle devait le lui dire , elle l'aimait le désirais.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, passant sa mai sur les douces couvertures.Elle regarda James coucher dans son lit, ses cheveux en bataille relever a cause de l'oreiller.Elle sourit. Elle le voulait la maintenant.

Elle ce fichait que sa soit interdit.

Elle ce fichait des conséquences.

Elle ce fichait de tout.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas ce fiché de lui. De la lumière qu'il lui avait donner lorsque ses parents étaient mort.Cela faisait presque un ans. Il lui avait proposer d'habité chez lui ,un jour, pour l'été.Elle avait accepter, n'ayant nulle part d'autre ou aller.

Elle ce pencha sur lui, lui embrassa l'épaule, qui était dénuder.Il ouvrit doucement les yeux.Il ce releva doucement.

-Miss Evans?

-Lily.

-Que faites vous ici?

-Je..je vous aimes!

James écartilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu? Elle l'aimait? Lui? Il ce ressaisit.

-Retourner a votre chambre, Lily.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire.

_C'est le temps de sortir tes plus beau atout, Lily._

Elle lui embrassa doucement les lèvres,frottant sa poitrine contre la sienne.

-Je sais que vous m'aimer.Faites moi l'amour.Maintenant.

James ,après quelque temps , ne pu ignorer c'est douce caresse, c'est baiser brûlant.

Il lui fit l'amour.

Ne pensant a rien d'autre , qu'à celle qu'il aimait.

Ce matin la, il la regarda dormir.Sachant très bien, que des Auror allait venir dans peu de temps.Et oui, toute les jeunes filles qui avait moins de 17 ans, avait une protection qui disait au Auror si un homme trop âger avait coucher avec elle.

_Avec elle, oh c'est passionnel !_

_Avec elle,_

_C'est consensuel_

_C'est au-delà des mots,_

_C'est entre la chair et la peau_

Il n'avait pas peur. Il savait maintenant qu'elle l'aimait et personne ne pourrait briser ce lien la.Il avait été surpris de savoir qu'elle n'était pas vierges, mais après tout, une belle fille comme ça , sa ne laisse personne indifférent.Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille, dormant ainsi dans le soleil.Il sourit, elle lui appartenait a présent, la nuit même, il lui avait demander de l'épouser…et elle avait dit oui.

_On dirait qu'elle sort des jupes de sa maman_

_On dirait qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'amant_

_Mais méfiez vous de la femme enfant_

_Méfiez vous de ses 16 ans_

Quelque instant plus tard, après que Lily ce soit habiller, il l'emmenait. Lily criait son nom, ce débattait.Il la regarda une dernière fois, lui sourit, et lui cria :

-Sèche tes larmes Lily jolie! Notre histoire n'est pas terminer.

Et c'était vrai, elle ne faisait que débuter.

_A cause d'elle_

_On m'appelle criminel_

_Criminel_

_Ma cause est sans appelle._

_Ils vont m'emmener et ils vont m'enfermer_

_Ils vont me jeter au trou_

_Ils vont m'accuser, ils vont me condamner_

_Ils vont sûrement me rendre fou_

Lily les regarda l'emmener, elle essaya de faire lâcher prise a l'auror, sans résultat.Dans un élan de désespoir elle cria tout en pleurant :

-James! Non laisse le! Laisse le! Je l'aime putain je l'aime!James!!!

Elle l'entendit dire c'est quelque mots et son monde s'écroula.Tout était sa faute et pourtant ,il ne lui en voulait pas.

_A cause d'elle_

_Criminel_

_Si tu met ta bouche_

_(On m'appel criminel)_

_Tout contre ma bouche_

_Criminel_

_Criminel_

_Oh! Si tu me touche_

_Ma cause est sans appel_

_Je sors mes cartouches_

_Mettez moi derrière les barreaux_

_Que je rêve encore a sa peau!_

Ils venaient le jeter a Azkaban en attendant son procès.Et ici dans le silence pesant de la prison, il rêvait a elle.Sa Lily. A sa peau qu'il n'avait toucher, goûter qu'une seule fois.Il soupira, elle était maintenant, la seule chose qui le garderait en vie.

_Criminel_

_Criminel_

_Ton regard qui louche_

_( on__ m'appeler criminel)_

_Quand je suis sous la douche,_

_Criminel _

_Criminel_

_Tes mots qui font mouches_

_Ma cause est sans appel_

_Et qui m'effarouchent_

Elle était venu le voir une ou deux fois a sa cellule et ils y avaient fait l'amour.Elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait parler au procès, qu'elle allait faire éclater la vériter.Il lui avait dit de ne pas faire sa, que sa allait ruiner sa vie. Elle avait dit :

-Je ne veut pas d'une vie sans toi…

Quel belle preuve d'amour…non?

_Son petit corps d'adolescent_

_Pour vous n'a rien de troublant_

_Vous ne voyer rien de pervert_

_Dans son regard vert émeraude_

_Rien d'une femme fatale_

_Sous ses lèvres trop pâles._

_Tant pis pour vous _

_Moi je l'avoue¸_

_Qu'avec elle…._

Il c'était fait battre aujourd'hui par un Auror.Mais sa ne lui avait rien fait jusqu'à ce que l'autre lui dit que Lily était une beauté et qu'il allait ce la faire.Il frappa l'homme sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'un Aurore lui lance un sort impardonnable.

_Criminel_

_Oh si tu me touches_

_C'est irrationnel_

_Si sur moi tu te couche_

_Que je rêves encore a ta peau_

_Si je part avec elle_

_Criminel………._

Un silence d'incompréhension s'abattit sur la salle.Des yeux vert émeraude scanna la salle d'un regard tout c'est gens , n'avait-il pas vu ,l'inévitable? Comment avait-il pu laisser tout ces malheurs ce produirent?

-Alors je vous dit, que si vous ne comprenez pas cette histoire, vous êtes fou. Si vous ne voulez simplement pas l'entendre ou y croire, vous êtes fou. Quoique vous fassiez, je vais retourner vers lui, si vous l'envoyer en prison, je deviendrai meurtrière pour le retrouver. Si vous le tuer , je vais vous tuer, ou bien me tuer.N'avez-vous pas causer assez de souffrance? Je n'ai personne d'autre que lui, qui retient ma vie, après tout, vous avez laisser ma meilleure amie, périr…

Poudlard, dans un souvenir.

_-C'est une belle nuit hein Lily. Dit Vanessa._

_-Ouais magnifique, dit –elle en souriant._

_-Tu sais…. Tu es ma seule famille Lily._

_-Et toi la mienne._

_Elles ce sourirent et ce prirent dans leur bras._

_Plus tard._

_-Lily…COURS!!_

_Lily courra a l'intérieur et ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle ,elle cria :_

_-DES MANGE-MORT ! DES LOUPS-GAROUS! DEHORS!_

_Ils entendirent un cri déchirant.Elle ouvrit grand les yeux._

_-VANESSA!_

_Elle courut a l'extérieur, vu son amie ce battre contre un mange-mort, des Aurore et des professeur l'avait rejoint. Elle s'approcha de son amie mais un sort la jeta de plein fouet plus loin.Elle ce tourna vers Sirius qui essayait de rejoindre Vanessa.Elle ce tourna vers un Aurore et lui dit :_

_-Aidez la je vous en prit!_

_Il la repoussa et dit :_

_-Qu'elle crève , ce n'est pas mon problème. _

_Elle le regarda avec des yeux plein de terreur.Il n'allait pas l'aider? Non..Non il ne pouvait pas._

_-SIRIUS! JE T'AIME!_

_Elle ce retourna a la vitesse de l'éclair.Et vit un éclair vert traverser sa meilleure amie, qui tomba par terre, sans vie._

_-NONN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria t-elle d'une voix perçante._

-Elle est morte parce qu'un idiot que vous avez former , ce fichait bien qu'elle vivent ou non.Vous m'avez enlever ma meilleure amie et maintenant vous voulez m'enlever le seul homme que j'aime. Je vous dit, aller tous au diable!N'avez-vous pas fait assez souffrir? Vous voulez maintenant détruire tout ce en quoi j'avais confiance! Mes rêves, mes espoir d'une vie sans mort, d'une nouvelle vie, avec lui, avec James Potter. Il ne vous a jamais rien fait! Vous le battiez ,le torturier , ne faites pas cette face Monsieur Croupton vous le saviez parfaitement, et pourtant, il e vous en veut pas.Si vous le croiseriez dans la rue, il vous saluerais. Il ne ce vengerais pas et Sirius Black non plus. Il n'a jamais pu dire a ma meilleure amie, qu'il l'aimait. Il ne pourra jamais la prendre dans ses bras, la toucher, la sentir, l'aimer. Tout sa cause de vous, mais jamais ils n vous en voudront , jamais….

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Je ne demanderai pas qu'il est une deuxième chance, non. Il n'a jamais rien fait de mal. Il ne vous la jamais dit mais c'est _moi_ qui l'a inciter a coucher avec moi. C'est _moi _qui la harceler ce soir la. C'est _moi _qui est aller le rejoindre dans son lit. C'est _moi _qui lui ai dit de me faire l'amour. C'est _moi _qui est fait les premier pas. C'est _moi_ qui a tout commencer ,mais c'est _lui_ que vous appeler Criminel! Cela devrait être moi a sa place! Mais aller vous m'enfermer? Bien sure que non. Que penserais les gens? Mais je me demande que dirais les gens lorsque je leur conterai cette histoire. Vous avez le choix. Son vous croyez en mon histoire, le libéré et nous vivons heureux. Soit vous le condamner, je dévoile tout, deviens criminel pour le rejoindre. Ou vous le tuer et je me tue aussi. Réfléchisser, réfléchissé bien.

Elle ce leva et alla s'asseoir près de James te lui donna un baiser vite fais.

Quelque heures plus tard, il était innocenter.

Deux années de purent bonheur s'écroula pour eux. Ensuite ils eurent un fils, Harry James Assenav Sirius Potter. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que :

_-Lily! Prends Harry et part! C'est lui!_

Toute une histoire pour dire, qu'il faut garder espoir en ce que l'ont croit. Il ne faut jamais garder ce que l'ont ressens pour quelqu'un.Jamais. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura fait réfléchir. Il faut vivre le moment présent , arrêter de regarder en arrière.Il faut ce battre pour ceux qu'ont et ce en quoi on croit. Il ne faut pas s'empêcher ..de vivre.

FIN.

VOILA ! j'espere que vous avez aimer ! je sais que sa fini pas mal vite mais….je voulais vous donner la fin avant que l'école ne commence….et ouis je savais que cette fic ne ferait pas beaucoup de chapitre !

Dite si vous avez aimer !

Reviewwwwwwwwww


End file.
